A Rose Among Thorns
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Flora has Liked Helia For Quite Some Time... He Finally Asks Her Out! ONE-SHOT! Dedicated To KukkiaKip! For Her Late Birthday! Happy Late Birthday! KukkiaKip!


**Hey Everyone! :) This Is Dedicated To KukkiaKip! :) In Honor Of Her Belated Birthday! :D I Love You! :D ONE-SHOT!**

_**You Are One Of My Besties Over The Internet! Actually... Over Anywhere! :D I Am Closer To My Friends On FF.N, Than I Am To My Friends At School! :D We Used To Talk For Hours! :D I Miss You! :) Happy Late Birthday! :D Hope You Love This! :D  
PS... This Story Is In Flora's Pov...**_

* * *

_**A Rose Among Thorns...**_

* * *

I was walking down the School Halls. I had to get My Textbook from the My Locker. I walk and walk, until I see... Helia.

Oh God! I Look like Crud!

Helia walks up to Me, and says, "Hey Flora!"

I try to Straighten out My Hair, "Oh! Hey... H-Helia..."

I Drop My Books.

God! Why Do I Have To Be Such A Klutz!

"Need Help?" Helia laughed, Helping Me, pick up My Books.

"Uhhh... T-Thanks..." I stutter, Helia Laughs at My Nervousness.

"You're So Cute..." Helia said, smiling. He thinks I'm... _Cute_? He Thinks I'm CUTE! This Is AMAZING!

"So... Flora?" Helia said, "Wanna Go Out Sometime?"

What? Did He Just Ask _Me _Of _All _People, To got out with Him? I Must Be Dreaming.

I stay Silent.

"So... Is That A, Yes? Or, No?" Helia questioned, Smiling.

"Ummm..." I stutter, "A-A-A Yes...?"

"Great!" Helia exclaimed, standing up, and handing Me, My books. "Tonight, At Eight!"

I Nod, "That's Perfect!"

"Okay!" Helia smiled, waving, "I'll See You Tonight!"

With that, Helia walked off.

* * *

_**Later That Afternoon At Flora's House...**_

* * *

Omg! Omg! Omg! What Do I Do! I Have Absolutely Nothing To Wear!

Wait! I take out a, High-Low Coral Colored Dress, With White Heels. This'll Do!

I get Dressed, and walk over to My Vanity. I pick out a, Coral Colored Flower Pendant Necklace. A Coral Colored Rope Bracelet. A Coral Colored Flower Burrette. Coral Colored Earrings. And, A Coral Colored Hand Bag.

I quickly Spiral Curl My Hair. Threw On My Shoes. Clipped The Burrette In. And, Ran Downstairs. Right On Time, Comes a Knock at the Door.

I run to the Front Door, and open it, only to find...

"Helia!" I exclaim, Nervously.

"Why, Hello Flora." Helia said, smiling. "You Look, Beautiful."

"Thank You..." I smile, looking down.

"Shall We?" Helia said, holding out His hand. I stare at it Nervously, for a Second.

"We Shall!" I say, smiling. Taking His Outstretched Hand.

* * *

_**In The Car...**_

* * *

"So... Where Shall We Go?" Helia questioned, smiling.

"I Don't Know..." I Fumble, staring out My window.

"I Think I Know, The Perfect Place, To Take You." Helia stated.

* * *

_**About Ten Minutes Later...**_

* * *

"We Are... Here!" Helia exclaimed, smiling.

"Uhhh..." I sigh, "Helia? You _Are _Aware, That This Place Is Like... _Crazy _Expensive... Right...?"

"I'm Aware..." Helia smiles. He's Taking To To, The Rose Garden.

* * *

_**Inside...**_

* * *

"It Is..." I say, "... Beautiful..."

"Yes..." Helia says, looking at Me, "... You Are..."

"Huh?" I question, looking at Him.

"Nothing." He says, quickly.

We eat and talk. For about an Hour.

* * *

_**About An Hour Later...**_

* * *

"That was..." I say, smiling, "... Really Fun..."

"Yes... It Was." Helia smiles. "Flora... I Really Like You..."

My eyes shoot open.

"What?" I question, thinking I misheard.

"I Really Like You..." Helia said, laughing at My expression.

"I-I-I-" I stutter, but get cut off, by Helia, pressing His Lips onto Mine. Normally... I sit there. But, Then... After a Few Seconds... I Kiss Back... It Was... Amazing...

I didn't want it to End... But... Sadly... It Did...

Helia says, "_You Really Are... A Rose Among Thorns..."_

* * *

**That's That! :D Hope You ALL Loved It! Especially You, KukkiaKip! :D Happy Late Birthday! :D I Luv ya! :D**_  
_

**Please Review! :D**

**ForeverFlora16: Bye Buys! Please Revi-**

**The Musa Of My School: Flo! Come On! The Helia Of School (Chance) Asked You To Homecoming! You NEED A Dress!**

**ForeverFlora16: But... I HATE Shopping With Stella!**

**The Stella Of My School: Too Bad, Girlfriend! Now, Come On!**

**ForeverFlora16: Fine! Bye Guys! Catcha Later! Wish Me Luck! Please Review!**


End file.
